User blog:Collaterale1/Chapter 21 - The Koopa King in Texas
Amy Rose, Armor King and the rest of the new friends are arrived on Texas, and we see Gemine Sunrise and Erica Fontaine sneaking on a giant rock. Gemini: There you are, is been so long, come on hurry (The heroes sneaks on the giant rock) Erica: Thank God, we need your help! Armor King: Grr (Are you too young to be a nun?) Erica: Hmmm....No, oh yes i almost forgot, my name is Erica Fontaine from Paris. Amy Rose: Hi, im Amy Rose, and this is Armor King! Dylan Dog: Mi chiamo Dylan Dog, ispettore di Londra. Phoenix: Im Phoenix Wright, im the best judger in the world! Amy Rose: What danger? Erica: A Turtle Monster and his minions, attacking us! Gemini: So we decided to run away from the battle. Erica: He it comes! (The Turtle Monster reveals to be Bowser appeares along with 15 Goombas, 10 Koopas, 4 Hammer Bros and Boom Boom Koopa) Bowser: Ok you two girls, show me NOW!!! Amy Rose: Is....Bowser! Erica: Do you know him? Amy Rose: Yes, he tries to win in the Olimpic games with the help of Dr. Eggman, but failed several times! Bowser: Come on, i want to see your faces NOW!!!! Amy Rose: Not, so fast, Bowser! Bowser: Phm, oh look, is Amy Rose, is been a long time! Amy Rose: Are you allied with Icy? Bowser: What? i don't know who it is, but i got a special suprise! (Ciseaux comes in) Gemini: CISEAUX!!?? Ciseaux: Usa-sa-sa-sa-sa-sa, long time no see, Gemini and Erica! Erica: I knew it, he's back, again! Gemini: How did you survived? Ciseaux: First off, when i was dead, along with Aya-Me in Paris, Bowser comes and ressurect me and Aya-Me with a Life Potion, soon we joined his squad and take revenge who defeated us! Erica: So thats why you and Aya-Me brought back to life by Boswer! Ciseaux: Yes Erica, but thats not all, i regained by beloved Prelude!! (Ciseaux jumps on Prelude and pilot it, then he snap his fingers to summon 3 Blanches and 2 Jaunes) Ciseaux (Inside Prelude): Get ready to die, USA-SA-SA-SA-SA-SA! ???: Not so fast white rabbit! Ciseaux (Inside Prelude): Who said that? (Geno comes and tries to shoot Prelude with Geno Whirl, but Ciseaux dodges it) Geno: Me, im Geno, im on of Mario's friends and saver of the stars. Bowser: Geno, is been a long time since we going on adventures with Mario and your friends Ciseaux: Wait, did you say that you joined the Plumber's party? Bowser: Yes, Ciseaux, it is true! Ciseaux: Never mind that, is time to finish those things!! Amy Rose: Lets go!! Armor King: Grrr (My body is ready) Erica: Come on, psycho rabbit, show me what you got? New Members *Erica Fontaine *Gemini Sunrise *Geno Enemies *15 Goombas: Hp - 550 *10 Koopas: Hp - 450 *4 Hammer Bros - Hp: 800 *Boom Boom Koopa - Hp: 2100 *3 Blanches - Hp: 750 *2 Jaunes - Hp: 1000 *Bowser - Hp: 5500 *Prelude - Hp: 8500 Category:Blog posts Category:Chapters